Dulce Tentación
by Jauca97
Summary: Era como estar en trance. Pucca mordía, masticaba, y saboreaba el panecillo, relamiéndose los dedos de una forma hipnotizante, y ese condenado puño de azúcar seguía ahí, en su boca, tentándolo, burlándose de él, retándolo con altanería. ¿Por qué estaba tan encismado con algo tan pequeño e insignificante? - Viñeta


_Disclaimer: Pucca no me pertenece 7u7_

 _N/A: En todos mis fics los personajes son más grandes a no ser que se indique lo contrario. Aquí Pucca tiene 15 y Garu 18._

Garu había dejado de entrenar desde hace unos momentos. Todo porque, como siempre, Pucca apareció y lo ataco con su ritual de besos y abrazos. Ugh.

Después de terminar con lo acostumbrado, la chica saco un paquetito de panecillos azucarados, los favoritos de Garu. Si, el cómo ninja en pleno entrenamiento, tenía una dieta demasiado estricta, compuesta principalmente por cosas orgánicas y saludables. Pero tenía mucho sin comer esos panecillos, y el delicioso olor que desprendían lo invitaba a tomar un bocado. Una vez al año no hacía daño, ¿cierto?

Así que, rindiéndose a la tentación, acepto un panecillo.

Momentos después podemos ver a ambos sentados en medio del claro, saboreando el delicioso postre que Pucca había traído. Ella estaba feliz de poder compartir un momento tan simple e íntimo con su ninja, sin que este le huyera o la evitara.

Garu, por su parte, estaba totalmente perdido. Desde hace unos minutos, Pucca tenía un poco de azúcar en la comisura de su boca. Al principio no le tomo importancia, pero al ver que por más que la chica se relamía, no se quitaba, comenzó a atraer toda su atención. Era como estar en trance. Pucca mordía, masticaba, y saboreaba, relamiéndose los dedos de una forma hipnotizante, y ese condenado puño de azúcar seguía ahí, en su boca, tentándolo, burlándose de él, retándolo con altanería. ¿Por qué estaba tan encismado con algo tan pequeño e insignificante?

"Un beso de Pucca justo ahora sabría rico" pensó.

Al caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de escuchar en su mente, se ruborizo al máximo, sacudiendo su cabeza fuertemente mientras arrugaba el ceño concentrándose en ahuyentar esos pensamientos extraños de su cabeza.

¿Él estaba saboreándose un beso de Pucca? ¿El? ¿Saboreando? ¿Besos? ¡¿Pucca?!

Miro su propio panecillo, mordisqueado, olvidado y sin terminar. ¿Sera que ella puso una clase de hechizo en ellos?

"No, Pucca no es así" se corrigió.

Si bien era cierto que la chica estaba loca (literalmente) por él, no llegaría tan lejos ni tan bajo. Además, no había nada en los panecillos que lo probaran. Solo estaban demasiado deliciosos.

¡¿Entonces por qué estaba teniendo tan extrañas cavilaciones?!

Pucca dejo de comer al notar que su enamorado ni siquiera se había terminado su panecillo, y eso que era solo el primero. ¡Ella ya llevaba como cinco!

"¿No le gustaron?" pensó preocupada.

Garu sintió la mirada consternada de Pucca en el, y después al panecillo casi intacto en sus manos. Imaginando lo que debería estar pasando por su mente, y no queriendo hacerla sentir mal, se lo llevo entero a la boca, y con las mejillas infladas le sonrió levantándole el pulgar, dándole a entender que estaba muy bueno.

Pucca soltó una risita, complacida, toda mortificación dejando su mente. Sin embargo, noto que Garu tenía un poco de azúcar en la esquina de sus labios. Y no pudiendo resistirse, estiro su mano hacia su rostro y con su pulgar lo removió delicadamente.

Garu se sobresaltó al sentir el contacto de su mano en su cara, para después quedar otra vez ido observando como ella descaradamente se llevaba su pulgar hacia su boca, saboreándose. Que injusticia.

Sin siquiera procesarlo el estiro su mano, y de forma más tosca, removió el azúcar que ella tenía en la cara desde hace buen rato, y tras darle una mirada triunfante a su pulgar, se lo llevo a la boca, saboreándolo con gran satisfacción.

Pucca lo miraba incrédulamente sorprendida por el movimiento tan íntimo y osado que Garu, su Garu, acababa de hacer. Sin embargo, el parecía que ni siquiera se había percatado de ello, pues tenía sus ojos cerrados, moviendo lentamente sus labios, relamiéndose con el rico dulce.

Ahora era ella la que estaba hipnotizada por él. ¿Cómo podía estar ahí, sentado frente a ella, sin hacer nada en especial y aun así verse tan… wow?

Pucca, dejándose llevar, se acercó a él y lo beso, no queriendo privarse de la maravillosa experiencia que era hacerlo.

Garu abrió los ojos, asustado. Pero al sentir el dulce sabor de azúcar en sus labios, los cerró de nuevo y se dejó llevar, correspondiendo como muy pocas veces hacía, el beso de la chica.

Definitivamente, este era su postre favorito.

 _Hey! Gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado este pequeño mini-one shot._

 _No olviden dejar sus reviews_

 _Nos leemos después!_


End file.
